


he gave him a mixtape

by a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 doesn't exist, Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Coda 15x19, Fluff without Plot, M/M, This is literally just a joke, and i don't say that with any pride, because it's dumb and this shitpost of an ending would've been 1000x better, castiel actually is not a dumbass but dean is still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle/pseuds/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle
Summary: i hope you've enjoyed this shitpost, love your friendly neighborhood bitter heller
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	he gave him a mixtape

Dean falls to his knees now, his desperation growing as hopelessness tears at his heart. “Please, Cas, I love you so much, you can _have_ me, I’m sorry I ever made you think you couldn’t...” He dissolved into wordless tears, leaving his praise and apologies to tears in the darkness. No, not the darkness. The Empty. 

Cas wasn’t coming back. He wasn’t waking up and coming home and he wasn’t coming back to Dean. Because Dean couldn’t tell him how he feels...

“Dean.” 

A voice so soft Dean thought he was dreaming it, but the sound of clothed knees hitting the ground in front of him forced him to open his eyes and see. “Dean, get up. I’m here.” Cas was earnest and forgiving, endless in his patience. He waited until Dean could breathe again to hug him, let him speak.

“Cas, Cas, I love you, please don’t leave me, I’m _in love with you_ , I need you to know-”

“Dean, I know.” Cas pulled away from him to look in his eyes. “I’ve known for a long time now.”

“You know?” Dean blinked, confusion overtaking the crying headache starting to pound. “What do you mean, you know?”

Cas very obviously controlled the eyeroll that he wanted to do. “Dean, you haven’t exactly been _subtle_ about it...”

Dean scoffed, snot coming out of his nose as he protested it. Because he was sobbing and snotting like an idiot as Cas looked at him with a patient smile like he was _an idiot_. “What do you mean, I haven’t been subtle about it?! I’m straight! I mean, I always said-”

Cas cut him off with a snort. Dean’s eyes widened. He felt crazed. 

“You’re _laughing?_ I came to save you from the Empty and gave you a tearfilled love confession to save you from _your_ tearfilled love confession and you’re fucking _laughing?”_

Cas really was laughing now. He held onto Dean’s shoulders, bent over in hilarity, great burst of laughter bursting from his mouth. “I mean, Dean, _seriously,_ you? Straight?” He looked up and saw the murderous shock in his love’s eyes and tried to get it together. “I’m sorry, it’s just... you’ve been flirting with me for years, you already gave me a tear-filled confession in purgatory a few weeks ago, you-”

“You were my best friend!” 

Dean’s mind had completely shut off in favor of arguing his fake straightness to the man he was in love with. 

“You gave me a mixtape.” Cas grinned widely at him, pulling Dean in for a kiss. Their first kiss. 

“I gave you a fucking mixtape.” Dean groaned after they broke apart. He kneaded the heels of his palms into his hands. He gave him a fucking mixtape of his favorite songs and still expected everyone to believe he was straight. He was a fucking idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you've enjoyed this shitpost, love your friendly neighborhood bitter heller


End file.
